Always
by DunderMifflinScranton
Summary: The story about how Michael and Holly become such a wonderful couple.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He sat down and stayed put, next to the planter with the horrible plant that only flowered twice a year. Who would think to use that as decoration?  
As the minutes ticked by he considered the horrible coincidences that lead to that act. The act he just realized in the office of the CEO of the company he had given 15 years of his life to. His entire career about to go down the tubes for a silly tryst.  
Damn that Michael! he said trying to imitate that voice that sounded like a woman who is still dreaming. The only woman who could make him forget his fears and concerns with those three words said so vigorously now injected with venom. Damn that Jan. Damn that Jan.  
He rose his head. The sky was blue, with not a cloud in it. A perfect day.  
He took off his tie with slow hand movements and tousled his hair. At least he would not lose time in the morning anymore getting ready.  
He wanted to cry. To scream, break, and scram again. But he did not do so. He stayed there, with his tie strung around his neck and falling to the grimy carpet. He looked at his shoes with a glance that everyone considered depressed, but, in reality, was something else. What in the hell will we do now, Mike? he said under his breath and after another quick glance around. This time he did not look at the cloudless sky, but, instead looked at the spot where he heard that noise in the early morning.  
The blue convertible. And then he wished, with all his heart, that the silhouette coming from it was her.


	2. Chapter 2

-" He will not come " - Jim consulted his watch for fourth time in the last half hour. Why in hell he was so anxious because his unbearable boss has not showed up yet? He doesn't want to lose his time by parsing the origins of this feeling because he is too scared to confirm what he is already suspecting: very in the bottom of his heart, Michael Scott likes him.

When happened that? It's impossible to know it, for amusement of Pam.

-" Maybe he decided, I don't know... to stay at home... take a day off from everything and everyone...clearing up his mind from work."- said Pam adding another post-it to the stack of messages that she had for Michael.

-" Yeah, but why he didn't call? "

-" He forgot it. You know Michael, he distracts by anything... besides, why are you so needed of his presence? "- she asks with a straight face, biting her tongue to not laughs in front of her surprised boyfriend.

-" Because he has to authorize some papers for me "- responds Jim. And it's true, in part at least.

-" Ok, but I tell you something: you are going have to wait until tomorrow to get those papers...Did you see what time is it? " -Pam stands up from her chair and puts a stack of papers next to the paper shredder in the shelf behind her desk. She puts one sheet after another very slowly. She loves the noise that come from the machine, when the paper sheet becomes in paper strips ...Riiiip...Riiiip...

-" So, Which is "the topic of day"? " -Oscar rests against the reception desk, next to Jim.

-" Michael's absence "- Meredith responds, passing alongside the duo on her way to the bathroom.

-" That?... I don't think we should be worry about that... "-Oscar says, looking at the closed office of the Regional Manager.

-" Well, I think that we should...Who knows what he is planning to all of us! ... Oh my God! ... I don't want think about that... "- Stanley complains from his desk.

-" All of you should stop wasting your time unnecessarily and start to work. That is why you get paid "- mumbled Dwight in a voice high enough to the whole office heard it but without losing his appearance of "Busy Employee".

-" I heard a buzz on my left ear... I think I'll have to visit my doctor "- says Jim sitting in his chair.

-" Has anyone called his home? "- Meredith asked from the door of the Break Room. She sips her coffee and smiles.

-" No "

-" This is like an episode from The Twilight Zone "- says Creed eating a pumpkin seed.

-" Wow!... You're right! "- exclaims Pam, pointing to Creed, the strange man with the rare ideas.

-" I loved that TV show when I was a kid " - says Kevin with sadness.

Miles away from there, while the employees discuss the theories about his absence, the former regional manager of Dunder Mifflin's Scranton Branch finished his coffee and he is waiting that his companion coming back.

Yesterday's afternoon passed so fast that he wasn't sure at all if it was real. A nightmare that turns into a beautiful dream.

Only the two missed calls with prefix of New York proves that what happened really happened 17 hours before.

He was quiet. As if a thick fog had flooded his brain, blurring his thoughts. All them. And that was fine. Allowing him to forget all the memories and create new ones, just like this exactly moment.

He lifted his gaze from the empty cup just in time to see a golden flash from the blond hair that fluttered meters beyond him. He smiles broadly. The woman smiles him back and walks to the table that they both share.

-" You took your time in there, right? - asks Michael still smiling.

-" I can see that you never had to pass through the wonderful experience of wait in the line for the women's bathroom, don't you? " - Holly responds and sits again in front of Michael -" Hey! Did you eat my muffin too? -she exclaims pointing to the empty plate next to her hot tea.

-" Yes, but... "- the waitress interrupted and leaves a plate with two muffins on it. Vanilla and strawberry. Just like she likes.

Now is her turn to smile. She took off a lock of hair from over her eyes, hiding the tears glistening in her eyes.  
She is happy. 


End file.
